Journey to Find Answers
by Ilunasion
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle for Unova ended. It seems that everything went back to the way it use to be until Nate, younger brother to Black, meets a familiar name. Along the way, he learns a little bit more about Black's journey. With Hugh traveling by his side, he hopes to achieve being apart of the Pokestar Studios! Greyskyshipping. Isshushipping for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey To Find Answers**

 **Luna: Welcome to the sequel. Prepare yourselves.**

 **Rose: mwahahahahaha! And I'm not in charge of it this time! Have fun editing the spelling and grammar in this, Luna ;3**

 **Luna: Ehhhhhhhh, I'll try.**

 **Rose: trying is good.**

 **Luna: Indeed.**

 **Rose: shall we begin?**

 **Luna: Gladly**

 **Nate POV**

Today was finally the day. It was finally the day I could get a Pokemon and go explore mainland Unova. And finally see my brother, who never has much time to visit, and I wanted to go to him first! Oh what starter should I get? All these thoughts raced through my head as I thought of the three I should get. I think I would like to have an Oshawott, just like my brother! Afterall, you can't get much cooler than a samurai! I leaped out of bed and threw on my normal shirt and shorts, putting my visor off my mop of hair and grabbing my bag and some socks. I ran to the living room and saw my mom, making breakfast in the kitchen. I sat at the table, grinning widely as she put my plate on the table.

"Slow down cowboy, you still need to eat before you go find Juniper's assistant." She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Mooom, I get to get a Pokemon and go explore! Of course I'm excited!" I shoveled the food into my mouth and hummed happily.

"I know you are. Oh, Hugh stopped by earlier. He wanted to show you the Pokemon that hatched from his egg earlier this week." Mom said to me as my face lit up brighter than normal.

"Hughy came over!?" I yelled, before whining. "He came over and you didn't wake me up? Mooommm!" Why did I have to be such a late sleeper? I wanna see what Pokemon Hugh got! And Hugh himself of course. We started going out during the time my bro was on his adventures and I couldn't be happier.

"Well, you looked so peaceful while you slept, so I thought I'd let you go on for a bit longer. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back later to accompany you." Mom said with a bright smile. "Now finish up, you don't want to be late." I nodded and cleaned my plate, placing it in the sink before hugging her goodbye, and grabbing my shoes.

"I'll be sure to call you all the time Mom!" I said, waving, before running off towards Hugh's house, only to find him already standing in the road in between our houses, his little sister standing beside him, holding a Pikachu doll. I grinned and ran towards him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Hugh!" I smiled, hugging him tight. "Sorry I wasn't up when you came by. I heard about your egg though! What hatched? Tell me!" I asked him. He just smirked in response.

"I'm not telling until you get your Pokemon, Nate." He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Come on, let's go." I sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the place I was told to go and meet the Professor's assistant. I waved goodbye to his sister as we headed off.

We walked towards the outlook point, which has the best view in the town, and is where I'll be getting my Pokemon. Once we got to the top of the stairs, we saw a blonde lady with an orange jacket standing there, looking at the view in awe. She was holding a cylinder object in her hands which I assumed to be where she was keeping the Pokemon. Hugh stood one step down from the top and leaned against the railing, letting go of my hand.

"Go on then, talk to her." He gently nudged me towards the lady. I nodded, very determined to receive my very first Pokemon. I swiftly walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped with a surprised squeak and quickly turned around.

"Eh? Oh, you must be Nate!" she smiled "Don't do that next time, ok? You nearly gave me a heart attack." She giggled to herself and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, My name is Bianca and I have the Pokemon right here." She pressed a button on the cylinder and the top opened up revealing three Pokeballs. I tapped each one open so I could see which one had a Oshawott in it. All three were released and I quickly scanned through them before squatting in front of the blue otter.

"Hello there, friend. Do you want to be my partner?" I asked hopefully. The small water type gazed into my eyes and nodded and chirped happily as it jumped into my arms. I grinned and stood up and spun around hugging my new partner. "We're going to be the best of friends!" I stopped and let it hang on my shoulder.

"How cute. Would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname? Amazingly, you were lucky enough to get a female, which are pretty uncommon among starter Pokemon." Bianca asked returning the remaining two starters back into their pokeball and into the container. I thought for a moment, _what name would best suit you?_ I asked in my head looking at the otter on my shoulder.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with… Kishi." I smiled and held her up in the air. "How do you like that name, buddy? " The tiny Pokèmon happily cried it's name and wiggled out of my grasp so she fell on my face and hugged tightly. Bianca and I both laughed.

"Here, I'm also to give you this." She took something out of her bag and handed it to me, "It's a Pokedex! It'll give you all the information on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's an amazing tool!"

I happily accepted it and put it in my own bag. "Thank you very much ma'am," I bowed and Kishi, who was now on the ground followed my action. "I'll use it always." I straightened myself up and waved _farewell._ But before I could turn around, Bianca grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Before you go...I want to ask you something… " I looked at our hands and back at Hugh who had an eyebrow raised. "You're Black's brother right?" I nodded. "If… if you see him can you let him know I said hi? And to come by the lab anytime…"

"Oh, um, of course! I'll try but he's not always home… " The thought was making me a little upset and I tried to put it away from my mind right now. I want to be happy right now.

"I know it's hard to see him like this but he's your brother and our best friend. I want to see him feel better." I sighed and nodded pulling my hand away slowly.

"Well, I'll try." I waved goodbye once again and turned around walking towards Hugh.

"That took awhile, I thought it was just going to be, receive Pokemon and go, that's it." he seemed slightly irritated "And what was with the hand holding?"

"Oh that, she was just asking about B-" I lost my voice a little when I tried to say his name. "About my brother…" I picked up Kishi and held her to my chest. "And there was more to it than that, she gave me this!" I took out the Pokedex and handed it to him. He took it into his hands and examined it.

"Hmm." he handed it back to me to which I pocketed. "There's something I want to ask her now, but first." He glanced at Bianca who was watching us and grabbed my chin pulling me close to his face and kissed me.

I heard a gasp followed by a squeal in Bianca's direction and a surprised cry from Kishi.

"Just in case." Hugh said as he pulled back and winked at me. I was a blushing mess and pulled my visor down to cover my face. He waved his hand to motion Bianca to come to which she did.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her voice more perked up. Her face too, was red as she looked between myself and Hugh.

"Yeah, can I have a Pokedex too? I want to be a strong trainer and I think that a Pokedex will help me very much!" He said enthusiastically. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Of course! It so happens that I have another Dex on me!" She took another one out of her bag and handed it to Hugh. "Treat it well, alright?" She bowed again and waved. "Goodbye now, have a safe journey!" And with that, she was gone. I turned towards Hugh showing him the Oshawott in my arms.

"Look look! I chose Oshawott, now you have to show me what you hatched!" I said bouncing up and down.

He chuckled and pulled out a pokeball from his belt. "You're cute, you know that right?"

"What? No I'm not!" I looked away blushing.

"Cute. Anyways, here he is." He released the pokeball and there stood a small green Pokemon. "Meet Snivy. The grass snake Pokemon. I gave him the name Regal." The snake starter chirped happily, going to Kishi and bowing to her, in which she waved back happily. "Come on, let's head back." Hugh said as he took my hand and walked down the steps.

 **Luna: And there we have it! First chapter complete! Also, I now proclaim this ship to be known as "Mopshipping".**

 **Rose: Don't ask where this came from. Anyways, this is going on Luna's page now, and I am to hope the weekend upload schedule remains!**

 **Luna: We didn't do so bad last time, I'm sure we'll be fine~**

 **Rose: ye.**

 **Luna: Remember, Mopshipping.**

 **Rose: l8tr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: WE'RE HYPOCRITES! YAY!**

 **Rose: I HAVE A REASON. I MOVED TWICE AND MY COMPUTER WAS IN A BOX- wait my laptop. I'll just shut up now.**

 **Luna: Since we are in this together, I wanted to wait for Rose to be settled in with all her stuff. (Totally was not lazy and also had her own story going hahaha)**

 **Rose: We are professionals people. Obviously. 100,000 reviews and followers, easy. (tis a joke)**

 **Luna: Totally. Anyways, let's begin.**

 **Rose: Am I the one who yells read and review?**

 **Luna: Apparently.**

 **Nate POV**

Things were going smoothly. I made my way to Floccesy Ranch and was able to catch myself a Riolu, who I happily named Striker. I tried to go to Virbank City, only to find out that first, I needed to get the badge from my hometown. So I quickly ran back, happy to see Bianca standing in front of the Trainer School. I ran over to her, Striker and Kishi following like little Ducklets.

"Nate! Great to see you! I hope you didn't get too far before you realized that you needed to come back here. Anyways, the gym leader is here and ready to accept challenges! You might even recognize him!" She chirped happily, as a familiar blue-haired, bespeckled man walked outside, adjusting his necktie.

"Nate, was it? My name is Cheren. I went on my adventure with Bianca here and your brother. I hope you have skills worthy of being the champions younger brother. I'll await you in the yard out back!" He gave me an expectant look before disappearing inside the school. Which made me think. Was I really prepared to do this? I mean, sure his Pokemon properly are scaled to my strength, but I'm still nervous. I have a family name to uphold still too. I shook the thought from my mind since I wasn't really much of a battler. I was more of a performer anyways.

I head inside the school and looked around. There were books everywhere, and many kids studying. I headed towards the back, like Cheren said, and saw a giant field, with two trainers standing on marked battlefields, and Cheren standing on a small stage in the very back of the field. I guess I had to battle the other kids before I was allowed to take on Cheren. I looked at my Pokemon, Striker looking pumped to start training, Kishi seemed somewhat scared, but puffed her chest out, ready for battle.

The first trainer had a Patrat and Lillipup, so Striker had an easy time punching through them. The second… Also had a Patrat and Lillipup. Again, Striker had no problems here. Once we reached Cheren, I hoped he didn't have the exact same Pokemon. I went to stand right in front of the small platform Cheren stood on top of.

"You did pretty well against my gym trainers. Let's see how you fare against me." He adjusted his tie before sending out a Lillipup. I was not impressed. Striker sent the small dog flying with a Force Palm. Patrat was sent out next, who was taken down swiftly again, hitting the ground next to the dog. I was pretty sure he only had two Pokemon, so I think I just won.

"You think you can rely on your Riolu to win? I have one more Pokemon, Nate. I hope you're ready!" Cheren threw out his last Pokemon, which turned out to be a Pidove. And then I realized the problem. So did Striker, who started dodging the gust attacks left and right. Unfortunately, I forgot to heal before this, and he was exhausted, so he went flying up into the air. Which left… Kishi. I turned to the shy otter, who realized it was her turn. She squeaked and hid behind my leg, trembling, while the Pidove just tilted its head in confusion.

"Kishi, it's your turn. I know you don't want to, but you're the last Pokemon I have right now. So pretty please?" Kishi slowly came out behind me and took her place on the battlefield. Pidove flew up in the air and hovered in one spot, awaiting a command from its trainer.

"Pidove! Work Up!" Cheren called out into the air and Pidove screeched, looking ready to brawl, before flying into the air. So properly a stat boosting move.

"Alright, Kishi, keep an eye out!" Kishi trembled and looked into the sky, nearly in tears.

"Quick Attack! Let's go!" Cheren yelled and the bird dove downwards, tucking in its wings and headed straight toward Kishi.

"Kishi! Watch out!" I called out and just before Pidove made an impact, Kishi drew out her shell and held it in front of her, she jumped up, slamming her shell onto the bird as it flew underneath her, missing the attack completely, leaving a trail of dark energy. The bird screeched before it landing straight into the ground, unconscious.

"What… How did… Nate, how does your Oshawott know Night Slash? That's an egg move, and most of the professors Pokemon aren't taught any," Kishi responded by once again, hiding behind my leg.

"Well, it seems that you have won anyhow." He jumped down from the stage and walked towards me, giving me a curious look, before handing me the badge.

"This is the Basic Badge. It allows Pokemon up to level 20 to obey your commands. Here's a TM for the road as well. I recommend your Riolu to learn it. Anyways, next, you should head to Virbank City, across the river. Also, apparently, a powerful trainer will be around there. It might be wise to get some battle experience in against a seasoned trainer. Good luck, Nate." I then remember, oh no, Striker is injured. I waved, and ran toward the Pokemon Center, wanting to avoid further injuries caused by waiting so long to heal a hurt Pokemon.

After healing my Pokemon, I stopped by Hugh's house, only to found out he's already on his way to Virbank. But when did he beat Cheren? I ignored it and started running towards the City. Afterall, PokeStar Studios is there! I can finally get started in my career as a performer! I ran into the City and frowned slightly. For the place with an acting hub in its backyard, it was not very… Outstanding. Not to mention the guards wouldn't let me in! I kicked a rock and sighed in frustration. I just wanted to be a star, like my brother.

I went towards the lower area, which was a popular training grounds for the workers around here. I went towards the bench overlooking the water and looked up at the sky. Night had fallen, so all the stars were twinkling away. I felt someone approach the bench and sit next to me, leaving some room in between us.

"A nice night isn't it? It's been awhile since I've seen those stars." I looked over to my left and saw a young man, wearing blacks jeans, a white button up long sleeved shirt, and a small black clip pushing his long green hair out of his eyes. I blinked at him, confused by the stranger.

"I guess it's a nice night. I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked him. He chuckled before he turned to me, his blue eyes showing wisdom that didn't seem to suit someone as young as himself.

"No, we haven't. I just happened to be around when I saw you trying to get into the Studios. Why were you so determined to go there? Most trainers come here to battle the Gym Leader." And now the stranger felt like talking. He seemed nice enough, so I decided to indulge him.

"Well, my brothers famous, so I want to be famous too. Just not for the same thing he is." I said, trying to say as little as possible, but give enough for the guy to understand.

"I see. It must be hard to have to try and live up to his accomplishments. It must be nice to have a dream like that." He looked back into the sky and smiled, mostly to himself, like he was remembering something that happened a long time ago.

"I guess it is my dream. But, I just want to make movies and musicals to make my brother happy. He's been pretty sad for the last few years. Hasn't left his new position, or really visited his friends. He makes time for me, but it feels like he's… Hollow." I said, frowning to myself. Black would visit sometimes, but he would always force a smile for me, and look so sad. The guy who left him must have been so important to him to make him so sad for such a long period of time.

"I can understand that. Human's value each other so much, that when they separate it leaves a hole in their heart." He said softly. I looked at him and tilted my head.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"No one important. But if you must call me something, call me…" He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Shizen." I blinked. It was a weird name. But, it sounded pretty cool actually. Was it in another language? Would it be rude to ask him?

"My names Nate. Nate Touya!" I held my hand out for him to shake it and he accepted. He gave a small smile to me.

"Well then Nate, how about you stop by the Studios tomorrow? Maybe they'll let you in then. I think I've been here long enough." He stood up and looked at the stars one last time.

"See you next time Nate. It was nice to talk to you. I hope your dream comes true in the end." He looked at me and gave a last smile, before leaving the area. I leaned against the bench, relaxing a second before grabbing my Xtransceiver, dialing my brother's number. He picked up quickly, and I was surprised to see there were trees behind him and not the blank walls of the Pokemon League. He was also gasping for air, short of breath.

"Black? Are you okay? Have you been running?" I asked with concern. He looked at me, his brown eyes fierce with some emotion.

"Someone said they saw someone important to me around Virbank. I just flew in. Did you see anybody around the city? Anyone who sticks out, or talks formally or… Anything?" He asked in almost desperation. I remember the green haired Shizen.

"Actually, yes. He just left though, but maybe he's still around the City? He just walked out of the yard area in the lower part of the City. He said his name was Shizen." Black sighed.

"I'll take a run around. If I can't find him, I'll search around the ranch or Aspertia. I heard you got the Basic Badge from Cheren? Good job." His words almost felt empty. Then again, he's probably tired.

"Piece of cake! Where are you anyways? Maybe I can help you search?" I asked pleadingly, wanting to see him in person. He shook his head quickly.

"No, you need to focus on your next battle. Virbank is home to Roxie, who uses poisons types. Another poison or steel type won't be affected by poison so maybe that's a start. Or defeat her Pokemon faster than they can poison you. Either way, you need to prepare. So just checked in a Pokemon Center and get some sleep. And if you see that Shizen guy again, call me. I have a bone to pick with him." With that, he hung up. I sighed to myself. He's my brother, why didn't he want to see me? I guess I need to work harder then! Show him my resolve to my dream!

I ran to the Pokemon Center. Afterall, I needed rest before a long training session. Not to mention, I needed to drop by PokeStar Studios too! I ran past the trees leading out of the city, not even noticing the electricity coming from the forest. I was in the room I rented before I noticed the soft blue from the forest. I was tired, so I think I just convinced myself it was a Magnemite or Elekid using Thundershock. I laid on the bed, releasing Striker and Kishi, who both yawn and jumped on the bed, snuggling up to me.

"We have a big day tomorrow guys. Sleep well."

 **Rose: That's all this time folks! And no, Shizen isn't an OC. Anyways, sorry for the wait again!**

 **Luna: Yeah. We won't promise weekend uploads but instead just whenever they come. Check out our dA page for my bio.**

 **Rose: HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERY BODYYYYY!**


End file.
